Sisters alike
by Emilyport
Summary: This is my own story of Blade Trinity, starting from scratch, what I wanted it to be like in my head of Abby and zoe, blade, King. and I know Zoey is supposed to be spelled Zoe, sooo don't freak on my grammatical error lol.
1. Chapter 1

My muscles tighten, fighting to keep a stern cold posture. The air was ice cold. I could see my breath; the only thing keeping me slightly warmer was my long curly blonde hair curtaining my neck. I close my eyes and breathe slowly, feeling everything around me fall away, when I open I let out my last breathe before  
I release the trigger.

My arrow went dead center of my target, I seen someone walk towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Zoey sit down on one of the cargo crates shivering, "What are you doing up and out here?" I said picking up another arrow and putting it into my bow. "I couldn't sleep." I looked up, "Nightmares again?" Zoey nodded, I could see the dark bags under her eyes. Zoey, she's my little sister by 5 years, when she was 16 she wanted in on the vampire killing,

I wasn't going to allow her at first, no way in hell was I going to let her go down the same road I am, where she could have a way better life without all this, without me. Zoey wouldn't let up until I finally gave in, so this is her first two weeks at the hive with me, king , blade and a few new comers.

I grabbed another arrow and put it in place, "You should try to go back to bed Zoe." I drew the string back and released, hitting next to my first arrow. I looked over and she was still sitting there, she looked rather dazed. Zoey had nightmares when she was younger, really bad, she only has them twice a week now. "Can I try?" I gave her a funny look, "I don't know Zoey." "Cmon, your going to have to teach me things sometime, specially if I'm going to be fighting vampires.

I gave her a long look I thought to myself, "_she chose this remember, if you want her safe, you going to have to teach her finally." _"Okay, lets try this cross bow out first." Zoey's eyes lit up, "Really?" I nodded, "Really." I taught her the basics, aim, squeeze the trigger and let it fly. "Now when you shoot, squeeze do not pull." I spoke, "I know." "Okay, aim down your sights." I pointed towards the target. "I got this Abby." Zoey spoke, agitated. I stood back and watched.

The arrow flew by, hitting the targets center. "I did it Abby!" I giggled a tad, "Yes, you did." There was a slight pause. "Can I keep shooting?" I nodded, "As long as you want, anytime you want to come out here when you can't sleep, that's what I do." I started walking towards the stairs. "Where you going?" I started the walk up the steps, "I am going to bed, you've got this remember?" I said with a tiny giggle. Zoey laughed too, "Goodnight sis." I stopped on the stairs, "Goodnight sis." I said and walked up the rest of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The showerhead rushed hot all over my body, I put my left arm in the way of the water second, and it has been so sore the last day or so. So many vampires to kill using my bow, it did a number on my arms making them entirely too sore to move. I stood there, thinking of Zoe being here now, how Blade was teaching her basic brawling skills and being well at it.

I'm twenty-five and Zoe is eighteen, big seven year difference there. I just am surprised she doesn't have that much hatred towards me, leaving her back home with our aunt, not letting her come with me. I think when she got older she understood more and more why, I hope anyways. I turned off the shower and got out.

I looked out my windows that looked over the shooting range. I watched Zoe draw the crossbow back and shoot several times while I was lying on my bed. My mind raced, wondering what to do about Zoe, keep her from it all or let her go. I let out a huge sigh, relaxing my body, my mind finally let go and letting me drift into a peaceful sleep state.

The next day I went down to the garage and started fixing on my bike, putting new pieces of motor on and cleaning the extra ash crud from vampires. I had my music blaring Linkin Park, tapping my foot to the music while screwing a bolt on. Then there she was, I woman, short in height with dirty blonde long hair in curls. "Is this the Night stalkers place?" The woman spoke; she also had a big bag on her back and in her right hand what looked like a bow carrying case.

"Who want's to know?" This is really a surprise, I mean we just put up a flyer the other day for more assistance here; we only have two others that guard the place while we're gone, but that's it. "Emily." She said and stuck her hand out. I took it and did a firm hand shake, "So I supposing you found a flyer?" Emily nodded, "Yeah, I figured I could help a lot around here, vampires and all right?" I gave her a funny look, "How did you know?" She took her bag off her back sat it down along with her bow bag, "I used to be one of them." She pulled her tank up a little to show a vamp marking on her hip. " It didn't happen in a good way and I want revenge, plain and simple."

I was shocked at this, this is all so random but with great timing I think. "Let's see what you got." Her face went to plain to confused. "Show me you fighting skills, if we're going to be killing them, I need to know if you got my back or not." Emily nodded in agreement. I really liked her outfit, black jeans and a tank top suits her, I may end up being good friends with this girl. "You read.." Is all I could get out before she threw a punch to my face knocking me back. I blocked the next and kicked her in the stomach, "Not bad!" I yelled through blocking punches and taking some.

"Thanks! My mom taught me when I was younger." She spoke and jumped on top of a metal box and tackling me to the ground. I landed with a big oomf and a fist inches away from my face, "I think you passed." Emily smirked and jumped up, helping me up at the same time. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She picked her bag back up and her bow, "I learned from my dad way back, he died recently though." I got a sad look, "I'm sorry, what was his name?" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "You wouldn't know em, he went by Whistler." My mouth dropped and from there on out nothing would be the same around here.


End file.
